Encounter with Ahri
by miyooki
Summary: A short NSFW piece about a nine-tailed fox. nwn


She had her sharp, predatory eyes fixed onto me before I even knew it. Skittering swiftly through the maze of trees, all I could focus on were those charming tails breezing by back and forth. I counted, there were exactly nine of them, I mean I've read about those nine tailed foxes in my fantasy books but I never thought they actually existed. There was also something about her that was so alluring, it felt like my body was being mysteriously drawn into her proximity. Eventually she stopped moving and stood still, gave a cute smirk and winked at me. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of her finely shaped body, she had all the curves in all the right places. I mean if it wasn't for the tails, fluffy ears, and cute whiskers protruding from her face, I'd almost think she was a model from one of those adult magazines. This fox girl was wearing what seemed to be a  
silky red and white colored kimono which I found to be both quite strange and sexy. She also had tight black stockings running all the way up her legs, only revealing the delicate, supple skin of her thighs. I loved how seductive her eyes looked, those soft yellowish pupils seemed so inviting to me. Curiosity was getting the better of me though, I wondered if she could actually communicate with me?

"H-Hello?" I asked a bit nervous, it wasn't everyday that you see a girl like that.

She slightly furrowed her eyebrows and paused as if she was in thought.

"Hi... my name is... Ahri." she replied nonchalantly.

I saw she was eyeing me up and down carefully, but after a while, finally brought her gaze back upon mine. The fox girl then raised her hand up to her lips and blew a sweet kiss towards me, and right away I felt an intense desire stir within. A sexual urge coursed through my body, my cock instantly growing stiff and started to push against my pants. Without even thinking about any sorts of danger, I started to walk towards to her, my mind was filled with nothing but naughty thoughts. Her eyes brightened up when she saw the bulge forming down there. Ahri smiled innocently at me, revealing a set of cute fangs that were hiding behind her lips. I was now standing right in front of her, mesmerized by how beautiful she looked, wanting to fulfill my sexual needs so badly.

"Sit." she whispered into my ear.

I sat down beside a tree trunk, my body obeyed her command without hesitation. She was now standing above me and I could fully see underneath her silky kimono. There wasn't a trace of any undergarments, it was only her exposed, plump pussy hovering inches above my face. I could feel the heat coming off of her nether region, she reeked of sex and sweat. I craved everything about her, only wishing she would lower her waist down so I could get a taste of her flesh. My cock throbbed every time I took a breath of the scent wafting between the gap of her thighs.

"Strip." she calmly ordered.

My hands rushed to unclasp my belt, I was already panting in anticipation. I quickly slid off my pants and underwear, freeing my aching cock. Taking another deep breath of her sensual odors, I sat motionless with my mouth slightly agape, waiting for her next command. All this time she watched me with wide eyes, it seemed to me that she really enjoyed the lewd expression plastered on my face. Ahri brought her foot up and rested it on top of my stiff cock. The feeling of the velvety fabric of her stockings brushing against my sensitive region made me gasp. She slowly rubbed her foot up and down the length of my shaft, making sure to not miss a single spot. There was already precum leaking out from the friction of her stockings brushing against me. Waves upon waves of endless pleasure flowed through my body, my cock throbbed and throbbed, wanting more and more. She was so skilled with using her foot, sometimes she would press hard against my shaft and other times she would gently massage the head of my cock with her toes. I looked up from her smooth thighs to see a completely soaked pussy, the juices were already starting to flow down onto her stockings. Some of her fluids even dripped down onto my waist, it felt so warm and sticky against my skin. Ahri continued to grind her foot against my cock, gradually speeding up her movements and amplifying the pleasure. I couldn't do a thing except moan, my back was pressed against the tree trunk, holding me in place as she continued to do her thing. Her stockings were already covered in my precum, she was lubricating my shaft every time she stroked me with her foot. I felt myself on the verge of climaxing and she also seemed to know this as well. Ahri took her foot off my shaft and carefully sat down next to me. My cock started aching for more, the waves of pleasure were slowly fading away. Why would she stop now? Before I could complain about it, she grabbed the base of my cock with her soft hands and placed it between her feet. My cock was now wrapped tightly by her stockings, I could feel how sticky the fabric was from earlier. Ahri pumped her feet up and down the entire length of my throbbing shaft, all the while looking at me with seductive eyes. The precum was starting to flow out again, and I was back to moaning in bliss. It felt like I was fucking a tight velvety pussy. She continued to fuck me with her sexy feet, I could even hear soft whimpers coming from her mouth as she started to fasten her pace. All of a sudden, she bent over onto my waist and wrapped my cock in between her lips. The pleasure I felt intensified ten times over, my shaft was already being rubbed by her feet and now the head was being sucked by her mouth. I honestly couldn't help myself from thrusting my hips, my cock loved every single moment of it. Ahri was so talented with her entire body it seemed like, she knew exactly how to pleasure me. I was on the edge of climaxing again, only this time she didn't stop her movements.

"C-Cum.." she ordered with my cock stuffed deep into her slimy mouth.

I didn't even need an order for that, but nevertheless my body complied to her command. With her feet roughly stroking my shaft and her tongue wrapped tightly around the head, I pushed my hips into her as hard as I could and let my cock spurt load after load of creamy cum inside of her throat. The cum just didn't seem to stop pouring from my cock, whatever she couldn't swallow, leaked out from the edges of her lips and onto my stomach. I've never felt such pleasure course through me in my entire life as I filled her mouth with my fluids. I was completely empty, both of cum and energy, I just laid there on the soft grass, gasping for oxygen. My head was spinning and for a few seconds, I even blanked out and lost consciousness. When I awoke, I had just enough strength to lift my head up to see Ahri skittering away, waving those fluffy tails back and forth.

I think I'll be done with fox girls for a while...


End file.
